Its all because of the coffee, right?
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: Kyoya Ootori doesn't want to waste time; especially not on a stubborn college student who won't work for him. Too bad, he finds her amusing. And they shower each other with coffee...at first, then affection. KyoyaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from OURAN, its BISCO HATORI's Masterpiece just as PRINCE OF TENNIS to TAKESHI KONOMI. I OWN my OC!

And I would kill just to own ONE of them. And will start a war just to get KYOYA and MORIsan for myself.

**A/N:** I dunno what to say again…I really don't think people like reading OURAN character X OC…but I'll still try. Anyway, this will be edited and going to be updated. Thankies.

**R & R please.**

**Summary**: Kyoya Ootori doesn't want to waste time; specially not on a stubborn college student who won't work for him; but sadly, to the young girl's disappointment, he found her amusing…and so, he'll waste time… after all, he has all time in the world as long it's all just for her. And Kyoya doesn't mind even if she showers him with coffee...literally.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Move away<em>**, Ootori –san." Her words were poisonous now. They've been into this ridiculous game for almost a month now.

"Are you sure you don't want to work for me Rin–chan?" Kyoya's voice is still as cool as ever, he of course, is enjoying this. "The part time I am offering you is** twice** the salary of a regular employee." He stated.

"No, Thank you again, Ootori –san." She answered looking up at him only to see that EVIL glint in his glasses – she groaned in irritation once again. "Please let me go to school now, I am already late and you are making it worse." She stated calmly, trying to supress the anger that is starting to leak out of her voice.

"Really, now?" Kyoya raised a brow at her latest words. "I just heard that you're skipping your class today." Nomiya Rin twitched.

"Changed my mind, old man." She glared up at him, her eyes screaming 'f*cktard stalker!' "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend to." She said trying to walk pass Kyoya.

"No –"

"You –" before she could even finish her words, Kyoya grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the busy street of Shibuya towards an almost empty café.

"–WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed to his face (literally) but he wasn't paying attention to her. Instead his eyes were looking outside, eyeing a figure that has a long black hair and was wearing a VERY expensive and highly fashionable outfit.

Rin looked over her shoulder to see what's it that he's staring at is.

KIMIKO SAIONJI.

She smiled knowingly as she realized the situation and screamed in her head..

'HELL YES! FINALLY! A weak point!'

"heh" she sang, she looked up at Kyoya and narrowed his eyes knowingly in a teasing manner. "I didn't know Ootori–san, you were into 'those kind' of woman." Rin smirked. "Saionji Kimiko, 24 years old, she studied business and economics in America and just graduated last year, she is well…" Rin trailed as she tried to pick up some old data she has in her head, now, watching TV gives her enough information that she needed. 'THANK YOU TV commercials!' she screamed in her head. "..A one that is a…shall we call her…Bi– Ah!" a thought entered her mind, "Playgirl type." She finished. "A playgirl type." She waited for Kyoya to answer and finally added, "Are you not man enough to tell her your feelings Ootori–san?" She smiled at him innocently… "I heard she's ALWAYS single…" She added, and waited for his reaction.

Twitch.

Kyoya shot her a warning look; she backed away two steps from him, only to be stopped when she realized that he's been gripping her wrist…still.

"No." He said firmly.

"No?" Rin mimicked him, tilting her head in the side questioningly, "...as in: No, I can't tell her your feelings?" she tried to piss him off, she knows what he means, of course, but she'll play dumb until he gives up."

"No." Kyoya repeated, pushing his glasses upwards with his free hand making it glint at her with superiority in all matter. "No, I am not into those kind of woman who only knows how to spend the income of her company." Kyoya answered, clearing all the ridiculousness in her head, he smirked at her.

Looking into those transparent glasses of his, she found out how amusing his onyx orbs were; yet, another emotion reached her brain before it admires how enticing his eyes were. And then she realized that she never felt the urge to suddenly kick someone in the crotch, until she met Kyoya.

One…two…three….four…

"If that is so," Rin started again, she just want to leave now! Why this guy has a very long patience! "Why are you hiding from her?" she asked.

"…" Kyoya didn't answer, instead, he dragged her inside the kitchen door in that same building.

"AH– where are you talking me! NO! not there! It's off limits!" she protested as she was getting pulled inside by Kyoya himself.

No one tried to tell them to 'stay quiet' and 'out of the kitchen!' as Rin prepared to the reprimands of the chiefs, but there was none.

They stopped from walking faster in front of a door.

Kyoya opened the door for them, and a small garage appeared before them, inside was a black car with a man in black suit waiting in front of the door.

"Kyoya–sama." The man acknowledged Kyoya, as he opens the door of the limo for them.

Gripping her wrist tighter yet gently, he pushed her inside without any words, and then sat down after her on the opposite side of the back seat.

"Office." Kyoya said.

"WTF!" Rin, cursed him, face flushed in surprise, "why are you taking me to your office! I never agreed to it!" she reasoned.

"To work for me of course,." Kyoya replied smirking to himself. Today was pretty interesting, aside from the fact that this young woman here beside him is quite intelligent, she too is capable of flushing. Which made Kyoya tease her more.

'Interesting,' he thought to himself as he give her his smile, while she is –if glares could kill, he's already 4 times dead– glaring at him evilly.

"Y–you!" she accused, pointing her index finger at Kyoya, "You bastard! Kidnapping is freaking illegal! I can sue you! You know!"

"Kidnapping?" Kyoya raised a brow, "I'm just borrowing you for the day, and I assure you, your school, and your family, that you'll be home by dinner." Kyoya paused, "and that I am 100%, pure Ootori."

"I didn't agree to this!" she protested, her voice lowering its volume, and she looked outside the streets, face red from screaming at Kyoya.

"You don't need to agree," Kyoya finished, "The moment you purposely spilled the coffee onto my pants out of boredom, you signed the contract of being my secretary for a month or two until I find a new secretary." Kyoya smirked, as the girl frowned deeper upon remembering the previous incidents with Kyoya.

"Stupid…narcissistic…arrogant…rich f*cktard…" she growled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** it just came to me.. review please! ill post another tomorrow, for chapter two. its all about how they met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from OURAN, its BISCO HATORI's Masterpiece just as PRINCE OF TENNIS to TAKESHI KONOMI. I OWN my OC!

And I would kill just to own ONE of them. And will start a war just to get KYOYA and MORI–san for myself.

**A/N:** I dunno what to say again…I really don't think people like reading OURAN character X OC…but I'll still try. Anyway, this will be edited and going to be updated. Thankies.

**R & R please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary Chapter 2: <strong>Nomiya Rin frowned at the man before her. Her day was quite irritating since she missed her first class that morning and now, a man in black cloak whom she presumed or rather KNOW that he is the owner of the hand puppet that she found in the coffee shop–staring at her as if it has its own life– she was in that morning as she waits for her friends, is starting to give her the creeps.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback of that Morning<strong>

[Sound of texting]

_'I'm here at the coffee shop blocks away from the university, I over slept, didn't make it in time for my 9am class. I'll wait for you guys here. Reserved the usual spot for us.'_

Rin pressed the send button.

"Muhahahahaha" a chuckle sounded which is loud enough for the entire café to hear it and get the creeps.

"Onii–sama," a voice of a young girl called.

Nomiya Rin looked up at the pair who stood up from their seat in front of her, the girl has a blond hair tied in a twin tails; behind her was a man wearing a cloak with a hood. He has a black hair and his eyes was completely hidden behind those bangs of his– he was holding a hand puppet, that seems to be a cat in her eyes– aside from that, he had this creepy aura surrounding him.

"Can you pay for the coffee we ordered at the counter? I'm going to get my bag at the car." The girl continued.

"…do not worry Kirimi…" he said, "I and Bezelneff will take care of it…hehehehehe" he chuckled darkly. He put his hands on his pocket as he placed Bezelneff down on the chair and took his wallet and made his way to the counter. Rin watched everything, not because that they were interesting; it's just that everyone in the café is watching them.

'…' Rin thought, as she sweatdropped.

Moments later the door busted open, and two orange haired people with the same face entered the café in a blink and stood behind the cloaked man, who seems to be no clue at all, they were grinning. And without second thought, they pulled the hood off his head and showed his face to the morning sun that was reflected in the café's glassed windows.

"GAAAHHHHH!" the man screamed painfully, as if he was being burned under the light of the sun…well, the light bulb to be exact. He covered his face with his bare hands and Rin watched the scene like the rest of the people inside…everyone was sweat dropping.

The two men chuckled at their own doings, while a brown haired woman came up behind them and walked toward the pained black haired man.

Rin instinctively put on her earphones that was connected to her iPod and turned it on to the highest volume that she could take and started to ignore the rest of the clowns as what she heard the lady behind her whispered to her friend's ear.

"Nekosawa," Haruhi called as she helped the poor man stand up and cover himself again from the sunlight.

In a matter of minutes, Nekosawa stood up again back to his normal gloomy self and weird grin plastered on his face; he placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and chuckled…

"MUHAHA…"he started, "I thank you for the trou–" his sentence was cut when his sister Kirimi called them, saying the car is waiting outside already and that they'll be late for the wedding.

"HAI!" Hikaru and Kaoru answered as they happily jogged out of the café tugging Nekosawa behind them forcefully; Haruhi followed behind.

"Thank you come back again soon..." the waitress called as she bowed goodbye to the rest of them.

Haruhi looked behind her, back to the café, she felt like they forgot something…but then, probably just her imagination.

Rin looked down at her coffee, it's almost empty, she needs a new cup or she'll fall asleep in class, she'd been awake up to 2:30am just to finish a report that is due that day. When she was going to stand up, she noticed a pair of sharp black eyes and is staring at her as if it was talking to her.

Rin blinked twice, and then looked outside of the café where she saw the group on their way to cross the streets. She sighed, picked up the puppet, and went after the group.

"Sumimasen!" she called out to their direction waving the puppet, and jogging towards them. "Ano–" she stopped, the man she was following disappeared. "Eh? Kieta…" she muttered stopping on her pace.

"Muhahahaha…" the chuckle came from behind her, she froze, she just felt the hair at the back of her rise. "are you looking for me?" he asked creepily with his smile.

"!"She almost screamed, covering her own mouth from screaming.

Nekosawa could only smile at her with the same smile he is using to everyone.

"Don't be scared, he won't hurt you," a voice called behind her now, "It's just his nature acting like he lives in the darkness like that." It was Haruhi.

Rin looked over her shoulders to see Haruhi.

"G–go–gomen." She said, her face flushing from embarrassment. "It's just that…he left his puppet at the table back at the café…" Rin finished, lifting the puppet doll toward Nekosawa, who smiled happily at the return of the puppet that he praised so much.

"Thank you," Haruhi said, "Nekosawa–senpai, she brought you back Bezelneff." Haruhi smiled at Nekosawa.

"ARIGATOU" his word was still the same, creepy, and filled with dark magic. "Thank you for the trouble you took. As a show of appreciation, let me cast you a wonderful spell…" Nekosawa suddenly took out a book from his cloak and opened it.

"…eh, you really don't need–"

"…but I insisted." Nekosawa grinned widely and took out a piece of paper from the book. "Take this with you…" Nekosawa gave her the paper and said, "You'll meet the destined person who'll hurt you soon." He just said, "Don't let your guard down; this will serve as your protection." He handed her the paper, which she accepted… "Muhaha, don't let your guard down…" he said again, "he'll call you by your first name, Rin-chan."

Rin frowned, first she doesn't believe in such things like what he was saying to him, but she respects things. But today, this person is starting to give him the creeps on what he was saying and all.

"He'll destroy your happiness, the two of them." Nekosawa continued.

Rin twitched. WTF? This is starting to creep her out…_seriously. _He just called her by her first name. _How did he...?_

"Nekosawa-san?" if she remembered perfectly that was what the brunette called him. "your friends," Rin motioned to the group behind him, "they're all waiting for you now." She smiled, though she really wanted to run back to the café.

"Be careful…" Nekosawa said again, before he walked to the others.

Rin sighed and walked back to the café, ignoring his words, and the creepiness that was starting to get her when he called him by his name.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Kyoya demanded the moment the group arrived at the church, he was wearing a tuxedo and looks very well HOT.<p>

"Gomen Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said, "there were some slight thing with Nekosawa-senpai that he needs to fix."

"I see." Kyoya pushed his glasses with his middle finger. "You guys need to change now; Tamaki's waiting for you already at the changing room. The wedding will start in 45." He finished, these people will be the cause of his death, its been years since they graduated high school, and they're all professionals now, why are they still acting like this?

[ring]

Kyoya's phone rang, he answered it immediately.

"What is it Sawada?" he demanded, annoyed; The person on the other line starting talking, and he news seems to made Kyoya narrowed his eyes in irritation. It was his brother, Akito. He was proposing that Kyoya should meet one of the Kanto's bachelorettes. "Tell him I don't need to." Kyoya said. "I have no time for such ridiculous marriage prospect dates." He paused, "Tell him I decline. Make sure he doesn't set me into meeting one, or even sending one of them in my office. Do as I say, or prepare your passport NOW." He ordered slamming his phone shut.

" Your brother is doing the job your father was doing when he was still fine, ne, Kyoya-dear?" a hand mysteriously wrapped around Kyoya's chest and the voice spoke seductively again, "Why don't you just tell him that we're going out so that he'll stop pestering you?" she whispered seductively.

Kyoya closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Kimiko." He noted, "I'm not in the mood for this." He said. "Please take your hands off me." He said coldly, the girl immediately moved away from him.

"Yeah." A voice agreed with Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at Renge.

"Oh, if it isn't Renge-chan." Kimiko said, glaring at the girl. "How was France?" she inquired.

"Good." Renge answered, "Kimiko-san, if you are a respectable woman, please refrain from touching Kyoya-sama like _that_." She warned, "He doesn't want her girlfriend to see you latching yourself at him." Renge commented.

Kimiko turned to Kyoya in shock.

"Girlfriend?" she raised a brow. "Girlfriend, you say?" she laughed lightly, "I thought the two of you are over since you were in high school."

"Yes we are, Kimiko." Kyoya agreed to Renge, eyes closed and sighed in frustration of the scene that is starting to rise, but, he knows that Renge is just helping him out of this, in her OTAKU way. "I believe what Renge-chan said is true."

"See?" Renge said.

"I don't want to waste time arguing with her if she sees you around near me." Kyoya continued, pushing his glasses causing it to glint evilly at Renge, he was glaring at her behind his glasses now, which she probably didn't see. "And it's hard to please her." Kyoya added, finally. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Kimiko." Kyoya, gestured Renge to hold into his arms. "We need to walk around to welcome the other guest while waiting for the wedding to start."

"After all," Renge added, "I borrowed, Kyoya-sama from him today." Renge smiled at Kimiko, who they left dumbfounded in the lobby.

Kyoya made a mental note to have a small talk with Renge after the reception about her ways of helping him. She's quite doing it over the edge.

For now, he's just thankful for her help.

"Is it true Suoh-kun?" Saionji Kimiko groaned at start, Tamaki, who was talking with the other guest turned to her, raising a brow. "That Kyoya-kun has a girlfriend?"

The wedding was finally over and it was time for the reception to end as well.

"Hm?" Tamaki looked at her, "Kyoya? A girlfriend?"

"Yes." Kimiko answered, "It was said by Renge and was agreed by Kyoya." She added.

Tamaki laughed at the issue. "No- no- no." he said assuring her.

"No? Means that is all a lie?" she asked, starting to have a hope again.

"Yes-" before Tamaki could finish his words, he felt a deadly aura that threatens to kill him and kill his ancestors dead. And it all came from the bespectacled man behind Kimiko who was talking to some high ranked console.

"YES!" Tamaki continues, sweating heavily now, "Yes, all that is true!" he said finally, "Right, dearest?" he turned to the direction of Haruhi, who was talking to the twins about some modelling that she doesn't want to do.

"Hm? What was it again Tamaki?" She asked, paying attention to her husband.

"That Kyoya is already dating his girlfriend." Tamaki informed her.

Haruhi, on the other hand, knows that it was a complete lie. But she first looks at Saionji-san's face, then to the person behind her.

Kyoya looked at her, with straight face. She didn't answer Tamaki's question.

Kimiko Saionji knows perfectly that Tamaki's commoner wife, one of the top most uprising Civil lawyer in Japan, won't lie, she has a virtue. And so she waited for her answer to assure the truth.

"Kyoya-senpai," she started, "Is dating for weeks now." She answered and looked at Kyoya.

_'You OWE me now, evil shadow king!_' she said to his face mentally.

_'Ootoro.'_ Was all written in his face.

_'Whatever.'_

Kimiko frowned. "Lucky girl." She said, her voice was a little irritated and is poisonous. "I want to meet her sometime." She said turning to Kyoya. She doesn't believe any of it, at all.

_They're friends; Of course they'll help each other._ And though she believes Haruhi's statements, the saying is '"To see is to believe.' Ne?" she smiled at Kyoya and to the rest of them.

Kyoya just smiled in his hostly way.

"She would be glad to meet you too." He said. "But unfortunately, she's quite busy." Kyoya pushed his glasses upwards.

"Such a pity." Kimiko replied.

"Ah." Kyoya agreed.

"Minna-san." A childish voice interrupted the discussion the group had, a mop of yellow came up to Haruhi and pulled her hand, "Haru-chan, come with me, let us all see the fireworks Misaki-san had for Fuji."

Misaki and Fuji is the newly wed, they're quite close to the host club; to be honest they are the one supplying the host club the table clothing and other stuffs.

"Good idea, Huni-senpai." Kyoya complimented, as the rest of theme descended towards the balcony, and looked up in the sky only to see the colourful explosion made by the fireworks with its interesting shapes; He doesn't want to discuss this further.

"Muhahaha." Nekosawa started again, gaining himself Kyoya and Renge's attention. "Soon." he said, "Soon is very near. would you like to go visit the opening of Mizuguchi's coffee bar?" he invited.

"Sorry, but I have to fly back to France in the afternoon." Renge answered immediately, at the grinning senpai of theirs.

"Is that so?" Nekosawa said, disappointedly yet face of creepiness still intact; "What a pity, tomorrow is the day…" He trailed off, as he left the balcony.

* * *

><p>Nomiya looked at the piece of paper that was given to him by Nekosawa.<p>

'Do not wear school uniform if your going to have coffee, it brings bad luck.' she read. 'I thought he's going to give me a wonderful spell or something, but this is just a...oh well.' she disregarded her thoughts, there is no way that man is true anyway. He probably just like the cult he is in at the moment, that he gives out this piece of random shit to every person he meets.

She threw away the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you'll like this, I am going to edit this part if you want me to, just review okay? I'll update as soon as i can...maybe next week.

**read and review! Arigatou**!


End file.
